The Hazards of Reading a Girl's Diary
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid... or unread, as the case may be.


**The Hazards of Reading a Girl's Diary**

Kisshu was in his room, snickering over his triumph- finding and stealing Ichigo's diary. Locking the door to his room, he picked up the fluffy pink diary and opened it to the first page. Reading the first paragraph, he shuddered and turned a few pages, thinking, _Her obsession with that treehugging freak is creepy…_

Finally he found the page dated the day they first met, and started reading.

_Dear Diary, today was… interesting, to say the least. I was walking to school, and some guy jumped off that clock tower down the street and KISSED me! I think he's one of the aliens Ryou was talking about; he didn't look human to me. He said his name was Kisshu… but now I'm worried. What if the other Mews find out our enemy kissed me? What if Aoyama-kun finds out that Kisshu kissed me? He'll never want to date me if that happens- especially since sooner or later, even if I hide this, someone's going to find out that I actually kind of liked Kisshu's kiss. That's just freaky…._

_The date I had with Aoyama-kun later was a disaster too. Kisshu showed up again with a Chimera Anima, and I'm glad Mint and Lettuce got there when they did, or I'd probably be dead. I wonder what Kisshu meant by he wants to 'play' with me. Maybe he kissed me to distract me from the fact that I have to fight him. I don't really know, but I guess things will get harder now that he's here. _

_Good night, Diary!_

The next few pages were about the treehugger, so Kisshu skipped them. He kept reading, and found most of the entries where he was mentioned were talking about how much she hated how he called her a toy. _Hmm… she doesn't specifically say that she hates ME; just that she hates being called a toy, _Kisshu thought. _Maybe she'd like me better if I didn't call her my toy. I guess I'll give it a try._

Finally Kisshu came to a page that didn't seem to mention the treehugger too much, and started reading.

_Dear Diary, I've been feeling weird lately. Things with Aoyama-kun are just boring, and I've often caught myself wondering what it would be like if I was with Kisshu. I know it would never work out between us, though; he only sees me as a toy, something he can play with and then throw away when he gets bored. I wish we could at least give it a try, but it's no use; he doesn't love me. Sadly, I think I'm in love with him. Pretty pathetic, I guess; falling in love with someone who has no feelings for me- and probably hates me, too. I wish-_

The rest of the writing was stained with what looked like teardrops, and was unreadable. The diary fell from Kisshu's numb hands, and if he hadn't been sitting down already, he would have fallen to the floor. _I can't believe I hurt her like that… _Kisshu thought numbly. _I have to go make this right._

He stood up, grabbing the diary, and teleported to Ichigo's room. She wasn't in there, and listening, Kisshu realized the house was empty. He set the diary on her desk, and concentrated, trying to sense her. He saw her at Café Mew Mew, yelling at Ryou, and sighed. Suddenly he started feeling dizzy, and then his vision started going black. He felt himself falling forward- and then everything went black.

**~XXXX~**

Kisshu didn't know how long it had been, but he was starting to wake up. The first thing he heard was Ichigo's voice, asking, "Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me? Please wake up!"

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head in the direction of her voice. He wasn't in her room anymore, and he wasn't in his room, either. Looking around, he figured out where he was, and asked, "I'm in the medical ward?"

Ichigo looked at him, and asked, "You're awake?"

"Y-yeah…. what happened?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai said you went into emotional shock, probably from reading a certain page in my diary," Ichigo said, sounding gloomy. "You've been unconscious for nearly a week."

"WHAT!?" Kisshu shouted, sitting bolt upright. He immediately regretted it as his head started spinning, and he fell back.

Ichigo caught him. "Easy, Kish," she told him. "You're still too weak to get up; don't push yourself." She gently helped Kisshu lie back down, and tucked him back in.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I'm really sorry for calling you a toy," Kisshu said sadly. "I didn't know I was hurting you that much."

Ichigo gently smoothed his hair back as she said softly, "I forgive you. I wasn't really giving you any reason not to hurt me."

"I'm still sorry," Kisshu said. "I won't call you a toy again, I promise."

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly.

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Kisshu asked. "I don't like seeing you cry, or knowing that you have been crying."

"You can focus on getting better," Ichigo replied. "We can work anything else out when you've recovered. All I care about is that you get better, okay?"

"Okay…." Kisshu said sleepily.

"You should get some more rest; you look pretty worn out," Ichigo said. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said tiredly. He felt Ichigo stroke his hair as he fell back to sleep.

_**Sometime later: **_Kisshu woke up to find Pai standing over him, and Ichigo still sitting next to him. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" Pai asked.

"I think I'm feeling better," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "You're getting better, but you shouldn't get up until tomorrow afternoon or evening at the earliest. Sitting up should be fine, but if it's tiring you out, lie back down. The fever you had earlier this week was pretty hard for me to heal, and it really drained you. Are you at all hungry?"

"I'm starving, now that you mention it," Kisshu said. "I'm guessing I can't have heavy food yet?"

"Not for a few days," Pai said. "Ichigo made some chicken noodle soup yesterday; do you want some?"

"Yes," Kisshu said.

"I'll go heat some up; Pai, you stay here, FAR away from the kitchen and food in general," Ichigo said sternly.

Pai sighed as she left, and Kisshu snickered as he sat up. "She's a fast learner," he commented.

"She also keeps a broom in the kitchen and whacks me every time I go in!" Pai moaned. "She calls it her 'men-whacking' broom."

Kisshu was laughing too hard to respond. Ichigo came in a few minutes later, and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Kisshu thinks your men-whacking broom is highly amusing," Pai said gloomily.

"It's actually my mom's, but it is an amusing sight to see her whack my dad," Ichigo said. "And it's very effective, isn't it?"

"Yes…." Pai grumbled.

Ichigo smirked as Kisshu snickered, and asked, "Kisshu, do you need help eating?"

"I don't think so," Kisshu said after he calmed down. Ichigo handed him the bowl and spoon, but noticed his hands were shaky. She took them back as he nearly spilled some of the soup, and said, "Open up; it looks like you're still too shaky."

Kisshu sighed and obeyed, letting Ichigo feed him the soup. He finished a while later, and Ichigo asked, "Was it good?"

"It was really good, thanks," Kisshu said. "I'm tired again, though."

"Me too, it's getting late," Ichigo said. She looked at Pai, and asked, "Is it okay for Kisshu to go back to his room now?"

"It should be fine," Pai said. "Kisshu, do you want to go back to your room?"

"That would be nice," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, can you sleep with me?"

"If you keep it to just sleeping," Ichigo said.

"I will," Kisshu promised. He pushed the blankets back, but before he could get up, Pai picked him up, saying, "No standing yet." Kisshu sighed as Pai turned to Ichigo and said, "Grab my shoulder."

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported them to Kisshu's room. He set Kisshu down on his bed, and Kisshu climbed under the covers. Ichigo climbed in next to him, and pulled the blankets up as Pai teleported out. Kisshu was half-asleep already, and soon after Ichigo laid back, he snuggled against her and fell fast asleep. Ichigo fell asleep soon after.

**Bad ending for a rather pointless one-shot, but oh well. I can't really think of anything else right now, and I'm tired, so I'll try again tomorrow. Review?**


End file.
